


kanto boys

by nepthne



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Sign Language, Slow Burn, blue is a bit ooc in the beginning but dw hes still cocky, i hope this is tagged right idk where im going with this yet, mute!red
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepthne/pseuds/nepthne
Summary: It had been years since they last saw each other. Things have changed.





	1. Red moves in

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written pokemon fanfiction since like 2012 or so and you can not imagine my glee when i saw these boys in alola. i have a loose plan for where this is going pls stick with me hehe

It rains steadily against the roof of Blue’s home, a small house in Viridian right behind his gym. Even though it’s four in the afternoon, he’s draped himself over his worn couch, lazily petting his eevee. The television isn’t picking up any channels, and he refuses to go outside in this weather, so there isn’t much else to do.

That is, until he hears a knock at his door. At first, Blue just tries to ignore it, assuming it was a trainer who wanted to challenge him. And if it were something more important, they would have to just yell at him through the door. In the meantime, though, he could just pretend not to be home.

Another, louder, knock. His eevee’s ears perk up this time, sensing the urgency that goes undetected by Blue. The small fox starts to yip, and at the next knock, jumps off of his lap and runs to the door.

“Don’t bother,” he tells his eevee, but it continues to scratch at the door. And Blue just can’t be bothered with that right now.

He scoops eevee up, and opens the door.

“Sorry, I’m not going to the gym today, please come back later-” he’s said before even looking up.

And then he does look.

And Red stares back at him. He hasn’t seen Red since their impromptu meeting in Unova, like, two years ago.

Red is so big.

“You’re so big,” Blue says, quietly, in disbelief.

Red signs “hello.”

Blue blinks a few time, sets eevee down, urges Red to get inside because, “You’re soaking wet and you’re gonna catch a cold,” and offers to make tea in a flustered hurry.

Red is _so big._

Blue has to remember how old they are now. Twenty-three? Has it been that long? What the hell happened?? Red’s always been a little more muscular and adventurous, but now he- now he just looks like he could wrestle a semitruck-

Which is _really hot._

_I think he’s hot,_ Blue realizes, standing in the kitchen waiting for the water to boil as Red takes his sopping wet shirt off.

“I’ll get a towel,” Blue murmurs, trying to not look directly at Red. “And- and a shirt. I don’t know if I have anything that’ll fit you,” he adds.

(He doesn’t.)

 

Minutes later, they’re both seated at Blue’s sofa, drinking tea. Red is snuggled up tight in the fuzziest blanket Blue could find.

“How- how’ve you been,” Blue asks, because they haven’t talked in ages.

Red shrugs.

“Oh.” Blue takes a sip of his tea. “It’s been quiet here, since Rocket left. Which is really nice, of course.”

Red nods.

“We should… we should get you a phone. Not, like, one of the older ones. They have phones now for video calls, you know? Or. Or just texting,” Blue says, realizing he’s started to ramble.

Red nods.

“I can’t get Gramps to ever respond to my texts, maybe you’ll have an easier time with it,” Blue says. He kind of wants to laugh. He kind of feels really sad.

_I haven’t seen you in so long._

Blue doesn’t notice because he’s staring at his own hands until Red pokes him on the shoulder.

“Hm?” Blue looks up.

“Thank you, I love you,” Red has signed.

Blue gawks at him, his face reddening. “Wh-” he splutters. “I haven’t done anything-”

Red holds his mug up, tightens the blanket wrapped around him.

“Oh,” Blue says. “Oh. Yeah.”

“Well, of course I’d… for you… because…,” Blue tries to find words.

“I love you,” Blue signs, and he hasn’t done that in so long. Red smiles.

I really missed him, Blue realizes. They missed each other.

“You should stay here,” Blue blurts out.

Red nods vigorously.

“For… for like, for a long time,” Blue continues, terrified of the words coming out of his mouth. “You should move in. Live with me.”

“I want to,” Red motions back.

“Please,” Blue says.

So Red does.


	2. Red goes shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my boys... my sweet won,derful b o y s

After Blue’s spontaneous suggestion and Red’s spontaneous acceptance, it was time to go shopping: if Blue was going to be ~~living with~~ taking care of Red for the time being, then Red needed a way to actively get in contact with people.

Which means, Red needed a phone.

“We need something that can text,” Blue says, looking over the isles of the small mart they were in. Leaving Blue to compare models side by side, Red left him to wander the store.

It was so big and bright. He hasn’t been in a shop like this for a while. The other customers seem to shy away at the sight of him, and it was starting to sink in that he’d gotten taller over the past… how long had he been on that mountain?

Like, a decade? Wow. No wonder Blue was being so gentle with him. _It’s not like you’ll scare me away,_ Red thinks to himself. He stops walking in front of a phone accessories display.

He knew Blue had a cell phone, too, so maybe he could buy Blue a charm as a thank you? After all, Blue hadn’t really questioned anything since he’d shown up at his doorstep without warning. But what kind of charm would he like?

Red mulls over his options. Even when they _did_ see each other a lot, Red never really knew what Blue liked. He was always so uppity about things in their youth. _Something green, maybe,_ Red thinks. _Or… something cute?_ Blue really loved his eevee, that was for sure. Red picks out two charms, then walks back to where he left Blue.

“Ah- there you are, you big lug. Where did you run off to?” Blue scolds him.

Red shrugs.

Blue rolls his eyes. “Well, here’s one I think that’ll work. Let’s go check out.” Blue leads him to the cashier, as if he thinks Red doesn’t know they have to pay before leaving. It’s actually sort of endearing how worried he is.

“Okay, we can go,” Blue says.

Red doesn't leave, though. He places his items on the counter.

“Oh,” Blue says, finally noticing. “What’s that-”

He can’t see over Red, and Red deliberately stands in his line of sight. The cashier giggles after checking the items and handing them back to Red.

“Thank you for shopping!” she says cheerily.

As the two walk back outside, Blue continues to pester him. “C’mon, man- what did you get? Why’s it so secret?”

Red just smiles a little and lets Blue lead him back to his house.

They set their bags on the coffee table as Blue starts explaining how to set up the new phone, and Red tries to listen but can’t really understand most of the words Blue says.

“You should probably… say something to your mom, y’know?” Blue says, after _finally_ starting the thing up.

Red stares at it, not sure how to respond. He’s not really ready for that.

“She was worried,” Blue continues. “You know, ‘cause… you left so suddenly.”

Red nods solemnly.

Blue watches him quietly, before trying to smile and saying, “Hey, I should put my number in,” and taking the phone back. “I can- I can be your emergency contact, too, I guess- y’know. Just in case.”

Red digs out his own bag from earlier.

“Hm?” Blue says, looking up. “Oh, right. Almost forgot about that. What did you get, anyway?”

Red pulls out the charms, a matching set of eevee and pikachu with bows on one ear, each. He gives the eevee to Blue.

“Oh,” Blue says.

“Oh, wait, did you- you got this for me?” Blue says, then starts laughing. “This is so cheesy!”

Red shrugs, fumbling to put the other charm on his own phone.

“You know they make these as couples’ charms, right?” Blue continues.

“Do you not want it?” Red signs.

Blue struggles to remember how to read, but then laughs again. “No, dude, it’s mine now. Why wouldn’t I want a _cheesy phone charm_ from the _reigning Kanto champion_?” He calms down a little. “This is so golden. I can’t believe this.”

Red is definitely blushing, but there’s no way he’s letting Blue see that. He’s glad Blue likes it, at least.

Well, he’s pretty sure Blue likes it.


End file.
